


Running Mascara

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [87]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: But a sweetheart too, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nikki is an ass, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki comes off as an ass. Normally (Y/n) can handle it.





	Running Mascara

“Sit still Tommy,” (Y/n) laughed as she tried to put his eyeliner on. “I’m going to end up stabbing you in the eye and you’ll end up looking like a pirate.”

“Or a badass!” Tommy laughed.

“You can’t be a badass when you’re wearing mascara,” Vince pointed out.

“Can so!” Tommy yelled.

“Can not!” Vince yelled back.

“Okay you two, enough,” (Y/n) laughed. “Okay Tommy, you’re all done. Go get yourself a drink. Just be careful with the lipstick. I ran out of the everlasting stuff.” She smiled as she watched him. “Okay Prince of Darkness. It’s your turn.”

“I’m fine,” Nikki grumbled. (Y/n) frowned.

“Come on, I gotta do your makeup for this shoot,” (Y/n) told him. He turned to look at her, green eyes burning into her soul.

“I don’t need your help. Just screw off!” Nikki snapped at her. (Y/n) was used to him doing things like that to her, but today of all days, she didn’t need his attitude. With tears in her eyes, she slammed down her brush and grease pen she had for him.

“Fuck you!” She snapped at him. “I’m done with your fucking attitude! I quit!” She threw open the door to the makeup room and stormed off. Vince, Mick, and Tommy turned to look at the bassist, who was wide eyed. (Y/n) had never talked back to him like that before, usually just rolling with the punches.

“Nikki, what did you do?” Vince asked quietly.

“I...is she okay?” Nikki asked, his voice softening. He was usually an asshole to her. Everyone knew that. But not everyone knew it was because he was attracted to the makeup artist. But he didn’t want to come off soft around anyone, especially the other bands that hung out there. In his brain, it made sense. But to (Y/n), she thought he hated her guts.

“I think you went too far Nikki,” Mick grumbled. “She was nice. You should’ve just been nice too instead of playing the rockstar card.”

“I...shit…” Nikki sighed. “I thought a girl like her liked that kind of guy. She was always nice to me before.”

“Pushed her too far man,” Tommy told him.

“Plus, just because she hangs around rockstars all the time doesn’t mean she wants the rockstar attitude. I’m surprised she hasn’t done that sooner for as mean as you’ve been to her.” Vince added.

“Shit.” Nikki sighed. “Where do you think she went?”

“Well, since you’ve been standing around here talking, she’s probably already ran off,” Mick shrugged. Nikki grabbed his jacket and left the makeup room then, hoping he could catch up with her. He made his way out to the parking lot and saw her sitting in her car, her head against her steering wheel as she cried. Nikki was kicking himself as he made his way to her car. He normally was not that much of an asshole. But he thought that’s what she liked.

He carefully knocked on her window. He watched as she jumped and looked up at him. Her makeup was running with her tears and Nikki felt his heart clench. They stared at each other and (Y/n) rolled down her window.

“What do you want?” She asked, sniffling some.

“I wanted to apologize,” Nikki admitted. “I’m not normally like that.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” (Y/n) scoffed. Nikki sighed softly.

“Can I buy you lunch?” He asked. (Y/n) looked up at him. “Please? I was such an ass to you. I want to make it up.”

“I look awful.” She said, wiping at her eyes.

“No you don’t.” He smiled sweetly at her.

“Okay Nikki. I’ll let you buy me lunch.” She smiled at him. It wasn’t the big smile he normally saw when she was doing their makeup, but it was getting there. Nikki told her where to meet him at before he headed to his car and drove there. They didn’t have to wait long to be seated in a booth in the corner.

“So…” (Y/n) said softly. “Why do you hate me?”

“What?” Nikki asked. “I don’t hate. Not even close.”

“Then why were you so mean to me?” She asked, looking up at him from behind her menu. Nikki sighed.

“I had this weird idea that you liked asshole rockstars,” Nikki said, rubbing the back of his neck. “So I thought if I acted like one, you’d like me.”

“Wait, what?” (Y/n) asked. “I don’t like asshole rockstars. Not at all.”

“I kinda figured that much out,” Nikki laughed. “But I didn’t think I’d make you cry…”

“It wasn’t just you,” (Y/n) sighed. “The house I’ve been renting is being sold out from under me. My insurance doesn’t want to cover my meds anymore. I was just happy to be at work, because you guys are my favorite clients, and normally I just let your attitude roll off my back but…”

“(Y/n), I’m so sorry.” Nikki told her.

“It’s fine. I’m just being emotional,” (Y/n) sighed. The waitress came over and they placed their orders.

“I can help you,” Nikki said. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Nikki, it’s fine,” (Y/n) told him. “The lunch is enough.” Nikki shook his head.

“I’ve known you for months and I’ve been an ass the whole time,” Nikki told her. “I want to make things right. If you’ll let me.”

“Nikki…”

“Please?” Nikki gave her his soft, loving eyes. The ones that he only let certain people see.

“Okay,” (Y/n) smiled at him. The whole time she had worked on the Crue’s makeup, she had never seen Nikki smile as much as he was now. It was like a switch had been flipped, and his mood was helping make her day a little brighter. But then she looked at the clock in the restaurant. “Shit!”

“What?” Nikki asked.

“Your photo shoot!” She told him. He just waved her off. “What?”

“They’re used to me being late,” Nikki laughed. “Plus, I have more important things to do.”

“Like what?” (Y/n) asked, crossing her arms and watching him.

“Making it up to you for me being an asshole,” Nikki gave her a smirk. “And you look a lot better than anyone else I would be hanging out with right now.” (Y/n) laughed and smiled as their food was delivered. It would take a little while, but Nikki was determined to prove to her that he wasn’t an asshole rockstar like he had come off as.

It took someone really special to bring Nikki Sixx out of his shell.


End file.
